Smile, We're in Public
by mrs.twizzler
Summary: She broke down and screamed bloody murder for her dead loves and cry out for the unfairness of the world and shouted for those who have betrayed her.....Untill he saved her.
1. Plane to Hell

Hi! This is my second fan fic that I currently have out. Yay for me! lol jk.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.R.'s glamours characters...tear...

She clutched the picture close to her chest as the plane took off leaving everything she once loved behind. She looked out the window to the sense of the quaint city she grew to love as it was replaced with wispy clouds a bit too quickly for her liking. She turned away from the window and looked down at the picture in her hand. She kept having to tell herself that it was all for the better and that there was nothing left in London for her. However, Hermione felt as if the plane ride was leading her to her next hell hole that she would have to endure. The emotions were so strong inside her that any regular person would have broken down and cried for mercy; but she wasn't any regular person. Hermione was selfless, loving, strong, crestfallen, and determined. Being without sleep for two days Hermione slipped the picture in her pocket and let the overwhelming power of drowsiness take control of her as her eyelids drooped till they were finally completely shut.

Hermione woke up to the voice of the flight attendant over the speaker saying, "the plane has landed in Madrid, Spain; our destination. The time here is currently 3:34 p.m. I hope you all had a wonderful time and thank you for flying British Airways."

Five minuets later Hermione grabbed her small luggage bag and walked down the long narrow walkway, as she was the last one on the plane. Hermione didn't want to pay for first class if she was just going to sleep the whole way over. Walking out of the terminal and shifting her way through the mass of people she heard discussions on where to find there hotel, mall, or bank; however, she wasn't going to any of those. Hermione walked into the empty loo and appeared to her new apartment because it was surrounded by the most powerful wards that taking a cab would be utterly useless.

Hermione's one room apartment was small but she didn't need a lot of space for herself nor any for company. Hermione dropped her small duffel bag full of clothes and her purse on the coffee table and dropped herself on the not so lovely love seat as if her legs couldn't carry her and her troubles another step. With a quick wave of her wand, a powerful silence charm consumed the tiny apartment just in time as Hermione let her emotions take control of her actions as she screamed bloody murder for her dead loves and cry out for the unfairness of the world and shouted for those who have betrayed her and took hold of her hair and pulled with all of her strength as her face was consumed with tear streaks as a wave of sorrow concord over the all the other emotions. Settleling on the one emotion that was the strongest, sorrow, she cried herself to sleep.

**xxxxx**

"You are in charge of looking for a location. Did you receive the list of requirements for the building?" Hermione directed to Sue.

"Yes I did and I have already started looking and I already have 2 possible places that would be quiet suitable," Sue said.

"Good to get a head start. The Ministry wants us to have at least 4 possible places or else they will reconsider everything," Hermione reminded Sue. With a nod of approval from Hermione Sue set out to finish her work and Hermione quickly redirected her attention to the next person.

"Have you come up with the spells that are required yet? Or found a team that will help you?" Hermione asked Joe.

"I have found the spells required by the Ministry and I am half way done putting together a good team to help," Joe stated.

"Good work. All we need is to finish the interviews and order the equipment necessary then call the Ministry to inspect and then we will finally have a second hospital that was desperately needed," Hermione said while dismissing Joe and turning on her heals to start the morning interviews for today.

"There have been some slight complications in those plans," Hermione's secretary said as she gathered her papers from the table.

"What do you mean by slight?" Hermione asked.

"Well...er...you see, the Ministry sent over the inspector over ahead of schedule and he is now waiting to be escorted to your office as we speak," she said.

"Mandy, did you open the floo connection to my office like I instructed last week?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I did it yesterday," Mandy said. Without further to do Hermione flooed herself to her office just in time to dust herself off and wonder if Mandy was a good enough secretary.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Hermione said while she suffled behind her desk quickly.

As the man came in his hair covered his eyes but as the man looked forward Hermione let out a gasp as he said to her, "I was wondering who was going to be in charge of new hospital but you were the last one I had in mind. No one has heard from you in three years."  
Even if you don't like my story please review so I will know where I'm going wrong. Thank you and the next chapter will be up shortly.

Love,

Missy


	2. Old Faces

HI Everyone! Sorry for the wait. I have hit a major snag called school. sighs Oh Well.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the story line...On with the story!

"Look who has crawled out of the grave. No one has heard from you in three years."

"As far as your job is concerned, it doesn't require a background check of me. The pressing question at hand is why you are here earlier than scheduled?" Hermione said trying to stay professional.

Nott smirked at how professional she was and said, "I just wanted to get a head start on work and see who had the balls enough to go against the Minister. You always did love to make waves with the wrong swimmers." Nott watched carefully to see if his vulgarity had any affect on her but was disappointed as her face expression didn't change.

"I have a concern that I think should be brought to your attention. First would have to be the fact of my blood and how all your past inspections with muggleborns have failed. Am I correct?" Hermione took the sneer on Nott's face as a yes so she continued. "Did you know that the twenty-one muggleborns you have dismissed is going to make tomorrows paper? No I don't think you knew that. However, the Minister knows that and is planning to take action by telling you in owl; that if you dismiss another muggleborn then your decision will be thoroughly investigated to make sure you don't mess up again. The note you will get might not say everything I just said but it will state two facts; one, your on probation and two, your job is on the lin..."

Without needing to hear the last word, Nott appeared to his manor fuming. He walked the long hall with pearl colored wall and marble floors barely making hardly any sound going into the room that used to be his father's study before he passed away in the war fighting for Voldemort. The study room's walls were lined with dark stained cherry wood shelves filled with books on the dark arts. There were only three chars in the room; one of which was located behind the desk which matched the wood on the shelves and the other two were facing the desk. The light source came form an exquisite chandler that hung form a 15 foot ceiling, a lovely stain glass window and an eloquent fire place located across from the desk that was also hooked up to the floo network.

Theodore Nott walked up to the desk and in the rage that he was in, pushed everything off the desk and through the chair that was closest to him. Theodore took several strides toward the book shelve and proceeded to through the books across the room in every direction.

"Since when have you greeted me with a bloody book to the head," an aggravated voice came out form out of the fire place. Nott stopped in mid motion and dropped the current book he had in his hand to the floor as he rotated his head to see where the voice came from.

"What the bloody hell has you so riled up that you are throwing your father's beloved books at your lovely guests?" Blaise asked.

"I went to go see who had gone against the Minister's request and is building the new hospital. You will never guess who is behind the whole process," Nott said challenging Blaise.

"What is causing all this hype? It's just a hospital, right?" Blaise said with a serious face as he moved to grab the chair that was upside down and put it up right so he could sit and listen.

"That's how it started out, but the Minister didn't like the idea of having to fund another hospital and disagreed with the person. The person who came up with the idea didn't like the fact that the Minister didn't want another hospital just because funding it would be hard," Nott explained.

"Who is this person?" Blaise asked.

"Granger," Nott said with a sneer.

Tap Tap Tap

Still sneering, Nott walked to the window and let the owl fly in and settle on his extended arm.

"Who is it form mate?" Blaise asked curiously.

"...The Minister...I...I thought she was bloody bullshitting when she said he would be sending me an owl. Bloody hell! The godforsaken woman is always right!"

"Would you care to explain? Why am I so out of the loop with everything lately?" Blaise asked slightly agrivated.

**XXXXX**

"What is so hard about getting us into the auction?" a frustrated Hermione asked Mandy.

"I really have not a clue," said Mandy. "The guy said that we have to fill out this paper thingy."

"Why didn't you tell me that? It really would have made my life much easier. Actually…..your fired Mandy," Hermione as she turned on her heels and began to fill out the paper. Hermione kept walking down the paper bag brown hall to her office as she prepared herself for the first interview of the day. She opened the door to her office and grabbed a hand full of floo powder that was next to the door and walked to the fire place. "Gringotts," she said as the floo powder left her hand.

I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have gone through several betas already and I currently don't have one at the moment but I'm working on finding on as soon as possible.

Love,

Missy


	3. Watch Your Back

"If word gets out that we helped Nott then both of our careers are gone," he yelled slamming his fist into his oak desk.

"Calm down mate," Blaise told him as took a swig of fire whiskey.

"Bloody hell! Are you in the least bit concerned? My company wouldn't be able to handle a scandal of this stature. I should have realized before I agreed that if anything ever went wrong then my company would be jeopardized!"

"Nott would have figured something was up if you declined his plan and gone running telling everyone along the way. Besides, we were living double lives back then mate. Don't be so hard on yourself. It was a time of war, Draco," Blaise said thoughtfully as he shifted in the chair in front of Draco's desk.

"It seemed so fool proof at the time…...Nott would decline the Muggle business ideas and you would declare a faulty foundation or some shit and I would cover your asses by providing the Daily Prophet with some dirty gossip for the business world that would distract them from the real story," Draco said with an exasperated sigh.

"We both know that Nott will never nark on us now. He's too much of a Huffluph to cross paths with either of us know," Blaise said knowingly as he eyed he fire whiskey glass before taking another swig.

"She's a bloody clever witch….From what you have told me, it sounds like she planed this whole thing out already. She messed with Nott's head about the letter he received from the Ministry. Nott's letter from the minister **only **said that he would be under surveillance. Granger made it sound that if Nott didn't pass her, his job would be gone. Which we all known isn't the case due to the fact that the minister is completely against the construction of the new hospital. My instincts tell me that the Minister is pulling on Nott's records to stop Granger. Being a bloody know it all Granger saw this coming," Draco said fitting the pieces of the puzzled together.

"I don't get it. Why does the Minister care if there is another hospital in Spain, none the less?" Blaise asked.

"Seriously? You don't know? Come on, Blaise. Mate, I'm going to tell you, but only because you're my mate. Spain is trying to rebuild its self. You know how Spain's magic community has gone to shit? Well, that's just it. The government over there wants to rebuild it. The problem with that is that there government is broke, it is. With no money where do they turn? No doubt London's magical community. The two ministers strike a deal. The agreement, to my understanding, was that our Ministry would pay for all the construction and anything else Spain wanted out of 'good faith'. That was the agreement until, of course, our dear Minister went back on his word and claimed that our government only agreed to pay for only one of the revision that Spain asked for. I swear Spain's Minister was in Slytherin, he knew our Minister wouldn't budge. Spain asked for the most expensive revision on there list to be constructed; which was the hospital," Draco finished a bit winded.

"Spain hired Granger to be a…..medwitch, then?" Blaise said trying to fit the pieces together after finishing off his fire whiskey.

Draco inwardly sighed before stating "I'm not entirely sure where exactly she is placed in all the politics."

"I'm still getting over her sudden reappearance……There was so much mystery clouded around her….such a thick fog of rumors."Blaise said with a pensive face.

"The rumors were all so different that it was difficult to tell which ones were even plausible," Draco said.

"She was the only one who ever talked to me at the Burrow……Hermione once healed my wounds after one of our deatheater meetings. Out of ever single person in that God Forsaken Rat Shit of a Hole, she was the _only_one who acted decent towards the tow of us. She is one kind hearted crafty little witch. Weasel never deserved her. Everybody could hear the way he would talk to her! And they chose to be ignorant of it……Some friend, eh?" Blaise said as he eyed his empty glass willing it to refill itself.

"You know they all turned on her when Weasel died?" Draco asked.

"Yea…..You know why right?" Blaise asked wishing he had taken his time drinking his fire whisky. Draco shook his head in response. Blaise took his response as a no so he proceeded. "They thought _she_ killed him. What type of bloody idiots would believe that she was capable of killing off Weasel? What thick heads! I only know this because my uncle was her_ attorney_. That's right! They fucking took her to_ court_ because they thought she killed Weasel! The only reason she got off was by all the work she had done during the war…."

"Salazar," Draco muttered under his breath.

Blaise smirked as he said "that's not even the half of it."

"You're bloody joking!" Draco said.

"I had gone through my uncles files that night and I found her case file. Draco, the witnesses against her was her _friends_!" Blaise emphasized.

I'm sorry it took so long but I've had a lot of computer problems and my lap top has a virus :'(  
Love,

Missy


End file.
